Earthpower
In the Chronicles of Thomas Covenant the Unbeliver, Earthpower is an eldritch force found in the natural world, somewhat akin to the Chinese concept of Qi, or life-energy. It may be thought of as the life-principle of the Earth itself: the power of the Earth to support and nourish life. Earthpower manifests in both living and nonliving matter, and everything in nature has some degree of inherent Earthpower. Things which are strongly Earthpowerful have extraordinary, even paranormal, properties. With the right lore, Earthpower can be harnessed to perform works of thaumaturgy. Kevin's Lore is the basis for the ways in which the Lords harness Earthpower to achieve their works, but this knowledge was set aside by High Lord Mhoram in favor of a path that would incorporate the Oath of Peace. The existence of potent banes like the Illearth Stone shows that it is possible to corrupt Earthpower in various ways, and Lord Foul used Earthpower to recover from his fights against Covenant. List of Earthpowerful Phenomena *''Aliantha'' is a small fruit-bearing shrub. The fruit of the aliantha plant, called treasure-berries, are far more nourishing than ordinary fruit. Lena tells Covenant that a person can survive, even thrive, on a diet of nothing but aliantha. They are described as being like blueberries except green in color. During the time of the Riders of the Clave, they were disdained as harmful and borderline poisonous. *Hurtloam is Earthpowerful sand or mud that heals injury and cures disease. It cured Thomas Covenant's leprosy twice but appears to be hard to find in the era of the Sunbane. *''Amanibavam'' is a flowering grasslike plant, which has a healing effect when eaten. It is too potent for humans, who risk being driven mad by it, but horses tolerate it. Dried amanibavam can be used safely by humans as a roborant and makes a good poultice. *Earthblood is pure liquid Earthpower, found only in a cavern deep inside the mountain Melenkurion Skyweir. Drinking it gives a being the Power of Command-- a one-time ability to make virtually any demand of the world, and have it obeyed, even if that command violates one or more of the Laws of the Earth. *Stone Lore (aka Rhadhamaerl) is the Earthpower present in all stone. It is wielded by Gravelingases such as Trell Atiaran-mate, Triock son of Thuler, and the Revelstone masters of stone lore. Used in defense of Revelstone in The Power that Preserves, when the walls of the Lords' Keep are attacked by ur-viles. * Wood Lore (aka Lillianrill) is the Earthpower present in the trees, shrubs and growing things. Used by Hirebrands among the Woodhelvennin in places such as Soaring Woodhelven and Revelwood. * The Ranyhn are Earthpowerful horses capable of preternatural strength and endurance. They have a precognitive ability to know when they will be needed and thus are able to make seeming miraculous appearances. * The Ritual of Desecration is an act fueled by passion and Earthpower alike that causes a magical conflagration that can consume even stone. High Lord Kevin and Lord Foul enacted the one and only use of the Ritual; the Land was still recovering many centuries later, during Covenant's visits. Trell's wrath almost triggered a wildfire akin to the Ritual inside Revelstone. Category:Magic